


你好，克鲁利

by Legestel



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legestel/pseuds/Legestel
Summary: 两个灵魂相爱，甚至不需要形体。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	你好，克鲁利

亚茨拉斐尔从来没有见过克鲁利。  
是的，他们已经是6000年的朋友了，陪彼此走过古巴比伦王国的陷落和文艺复兴的灿烂辉煌，甚至一起阻止过世界末日——但是的的确确，他们从来没有亲眼见过对方。  
当曾经那场浩浩荡荡的天堂之战靠近尾声、反叛的天使堕落至地狱时，神说：“天使和恶魔不被允许看见彼此。人类拥有自由意志，可见善亦可见恶，而善恶势力仅可互相感知却永不可相见。”  
于是天使和恶魔便未曾相见。

这是亚茨拉斐尔认识克鲁利的第6024年了，世界末日刚刚被阻止。世界末日之后，大部分人的生活都并没有什么改变，他们甚至都不知道有一场世界末日被阻止了——街口的音乐家还在拉着手风琴，从窗前匆匆走过的男人正在和电话那头大声争吵，对面咖啡店的猫还在墙角懒洋洋地晒太阳——一切都很好。  
亚茨拉斐尔待在他自己的书店里，整理因世界末日被打乱的书籍，同时抖落这一切残留的灰烬。亚当·扬重塑世界时尽了他最大的努力，但当你以一个孩子的视角去解决“恢复世界秩序”的时候，街角的古董书店里难免会多出一些像《比格斯去火星》和《男孩要做的101件事》之类的书。亚茨拉斐尔想，他或许晚点应该叫克鲁利过来帮忙。  
他不知道克鲁利现在正在做什么。超自然生物之间可以感知到互相的存在，能够在一定距离内通过精神通道交流——但显然，从苏活区的旧书店到伦敦东区豪华公寓的距离也未免太远了。  
他突然想起自己和克鲁利初遇时，他第一次通过感知听到了一个恶魔的声音。那时候创世还没多久，第一场雨刚刚落下来。亚茨拉斐尔站在伊甸东墙上，看着人类始祖手握火焰剑穿过沙漠，脑子里冷不丁响起了一个声音：“那个像铅气球一样沉了下去。”  
亚茨拉斐尔扭过头去。旁边什么也没有。  
声音很低沉，很好听，有些黑乎乎的。让他想起黑豹，那种深隧又危险的动物。  
这是一个恶魔的声音。  
“抱歉，什么？”  
于是事情就这样发生了，两个看不见彼此的天使与恶魔，与对方的声音共度了6000个恒年。  
亚茨拉斐尔不知道如何形容他和克鲁利之间的关系。朋友？宿敌？同伴？他不知道。他们好像在很久之前就没有再试图去弄清这个问题了，他们就是他们，亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利，仅此而已。就像是他们早已属于他们自己的阵营，却不知道这一切是在何时悄然发生的。  
亚茨拉斐尔这么想着，暗自笑了笑。他把陈旧的书籍从书架上抽出，脆薄泛黄的纸张在空气中哗啦作响，扬起一大片阳光下格外耀眼的灰尘。即使他们从未相见，那又有什么关系呢。  
书店里的古董电话机突然响了起来。是克鲁利。  
“克鲁利？”  
他大概是想约自己去丽兹酒店吃个午饭，或者一起去考文特花园逛逛——又或者其他诸如此类的事情。  
“嗯，天使。呃，是这样的，嗯。”恶魔的声音听起来有些奇怪。  
“克……”  
“……亚茨拉斐尔，”克鲁利深吸一口气，打断了他，“我刚刚在街上看到了一个天使。”  
时间突然变得很安静。周围的空间好像凝成了一块巨大的粘稠胶体，而思维快速旋转，在其中迸发出金色的电流，呲啦作响地炸开爆裂的火花，然后将一切打破成碎片。克鲁利看见了一个天使。恶魔看见了天使。  
天使和恶魔之间的那层阻隔消失了。天启之后，亚当重置了世界的规则。  
“过来，”亚茨拉斐尔说，“现在，快。”  
“等我五秒钟。”  
“五。”是克鲁利的声音。  
亚茨拉斐尔不禁开始想象克鲁利会是什么样的。他会有什么颜色的头发？黑色的？还是锈红色的？他的男孩会打扮得酷酷的吗？会喜欢被拥抱吗？他会不会经常有很多小动作，就像他说话时那些不自觉的小鼻音一样？  
克鲁利。他的克鲁利。他们一起阻止了世界末日。  
“四。”  
那个恶魔、那条蛇，他会经常狡黠地笑吗？他会有一双笑起来闪着光的眼睛吗？噢，他一定会有的，他曾经是造星星的天使，星光会亲吻他的眼底。  
他们一起在亚瑟王剑落的土地上看了星空。  
“三。”  
如果天使和恶魔真的可以看到、触碰彼此了，他们以后的生活又会有什么不同？他的男孩会每天从旧书店的沙发上醒来，顶着乱糟糟的头发与他分享一个早安吻吗？他们会在某一个晚上一起醉倒，然后相拥着对方的温度入眠吗？  
他们一起在燥热的古罗马盛夏尝尽了阳光与美酒。  
“二。”  
他们还一起飞越了洪水退去的阿勒山——  
“一。”  
伊甸园的雨落了下来。  
“我抓住你了。”


End file.
